Colorful
by Nutel ginger
Summary: receuil d'OS updaté au fil de l'inspiration. Une couleur, un personnage du Whoniverse, une histoire.
1. la couleur des souvenirs

**Hola les gens! Comment vous aller? Bien? tant mieux! Comme d'hab, merci à ceux qui ont reviever mes autres fic :D**

**Note: Cet OS est simplement né du fait que je ne savais pas quoi écrire et qu'un ami m'a balancé le mot "orange". Ou comment partir de rien pour arriver à ça.**

**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

><p>Il y a des couleurs qui nous rappellent des souvenirs. Bon ou mauvais, importants ou futiles, drôles ou encore nostalgiques, ils restent gravés dans nos mémoires ne s'effaçant jamais tout à fait.<p>

Cette couleur la en particulier faisait resurgir en lui des souvenirs contradictoires.

-Regardez Doctor ! C'est magnifique !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers son amie au caractère bien trempé avant d'orienter à nouveau son regard vers le ciel. C'était en effet un spectacle splendide. Le TARDIS les avaient déposé sur une petite planète dénommée Roobya. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur une mer d'argent liquide donnant au monde une teinte orangée. Le reflet sur l'argent se dégradait en une infinité de teintes et semblait vouloir engloutir tout l'univers.

Il y avait foule. Le soleil ne se couchant ici qu'une fois tout les mille ans. Et pourtant, parmi cette foule, le Doctor se sentait seul. L'orange du soleil lui rappelant presque douloureusement celui de sa planète natale.

Les bons et les mauvais souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête.

Années d'insouciance et guerre du temps.

Académie et Daleks.

Tout se mélange.

Les couleurs maintenant rougeoyantes du coucher de soleil font écho à celles encore plus intenses de la planète du dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Autour de lui, tous s'émerveillent. Même Donna à coté de lui ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation devant la beauté du spectacle. Lui est toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs. Gallifrey l'orangée autrefois rayonnante et désormais disparue.

Le Doctor sourit amèrement. Jamais le soleil de Roobya ne pourra rivaliser avec les deux astres de sa planète, tout orangé que soit le monde à cet instant.

La guerre, les explosions et les erreurs passées, de ça il ne veut pas se rappeler. Cette sombre époque où sa terre s'était teintée de rouge mais non pas à cause des soleils mais plutôt du sang des siens il ne parle jamais. Non ! Trop de tristesse pour Gallifrey.

Restent les arbres aux feuilles d'argent, les jours bercés d'une lueur orange, la Citadelle baignant dans son aura de gloire et la grandeur des Seigneurs du Temps. Car c'est ainsi qu'il veut se souvenir. De la grandeur de ce peuple qu'il pensait connaître mais qui malgré tout, au nom de la paix avaient déclenché l'enfer sur leur propre planète. Un souvenir qu'il est le seul à porter désormais.

Le ciel est rouge maintenant sur Roobya. Rouge comme l'enfer qui s'est abattu sur son paradis orangé. Sur cet endroit qu'il avait quitté mais jamais n'oublierait.

La nuit a fini par tomber.

-Doctor qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Allez on y va !

La voix de la rousse tire le Seigneur du Temps de sa mélancolie. Il fait sombre, et ce pour les mille prochaines années. La foule de curieux est repartie en même temps que le soleil. On ne s'attarde pas dans les ténèbres. Lentement, le Docteur se retourne et direction du TARDIS. Devant lui, la chevelure flamboyante de Donna sonne comme un ironique rappel de sa planète perdue.

« Décidément, pense le brun, orange est bel et bien la couleur des souvenirs. »

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaam! Ou plus simplement <em>this is the end<em> (Hold your breath and count to ten /SBAFF/)**

** En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à reviewer j'ai encore jamais mangé quelqu'un :3 Et pour ceux qui en on marre de mes OS, sachez que je travaille sur un truc plus long. Mais pour le moment...Spoilers :3 Ah et aussi, si vous souhaitez faire des propositions de perso/couleur sachez que chuis preneuse ^^  
><strong>

**Anyway, have a nice day every one :P**


	2. trois nuances de rose

**Heya tout le monde! Soo je serais pas longue, voici un nouvel OS sur la couleur "rose" J'espère que ça vous plaira :P**

**Comme d'hab, rien n'est a moi ^^**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est une couleur qui m'a toujours suivi. La première fois que je l'ai vu ce devait être tout petit, dans les plaines de Gallifrey en jouant avec Koschei comme souvent. Depuis elle ne m'a jamais quittée. Nous nous étions éloignés de l'agitation de nos habitations pour échapper aux règles et retrouver un peu de cette liberté dont on ne devrait pas priver les enfants. Et nous l'avions trouvée, devant nous, presque insolente dans sa beauté.<p>

_**-0-0-** _

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu as déjà vu quelque chose comme toi ici toi ?

Koschei s'était rapproché de notre trouvaille. Il était, et de loin, le plus téméraire de nous deux. En quelques pas je le rejoignit .

J'observai l'objet de notre curiosité avec attention avant de finalement me décider à répondre :

-Je ne sais pas, on dirait une sorte de fleur. Mais c'est plus sa couleur qui me surprend. Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça !

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est quand même bizarre, dit Koschei en penchant sa tête sur le coté. Mais si ça se trouve on est les premiers à découvrir ça ! C'est peut être une nouvelle espèce ! Il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom !

Mon ami s'enthousiasmait un peu trop vite à mon goût mais, à bien y réfléchir un simple nom ne peut pas faire de mal, si ? Je regardai donc à nouveau l'unique fleur plantée au milieu de la plaine orangée. C'était la première fois que je voyais une couleur pareille. On aurait pu dire du rouge clair mais cela n'était pas assez pour exprimer la complexité de la teinte. On retrouvait également du blanc ainsi qu'une myriade de dégradés. A coté de moi, Koschei marmonnait en tentant de trouver un nom convenable.

-Rouge-blanc...Rougeant... Blange...Non non et non ! Ça ne va pas ! Il faut quelque chose à la mesure de notre trouvaille. Toujours pas d'idée ?

Il m'observait avec insistance attendant une réponse susceptible de le satisfaire. Je jetai un dernier regard à notre fleur avant de finalement répondre :

-Rose.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Nous avions trouvé.

_**-0-0-**_

_Des siècles plus tard mais pas tant que ça_

Un enfant pleure. Des cris de joies retentissent. Après quelques complications, elle a fini par naître. Ma fierté. Ma petite fille. Je souris moi aussi en la regardant bien sur. Les parents se regardent et s'embrassent. Rompant ce moment je me permet de demander :

-Et... Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ?

Nouveau regard. Décidément, rien ne semble pour l'instant capable de troubler leur bonheur. La mère se tourna enfin pour prononcer un nom : « Arkytor* », Rose en haut-gallifreyien. Je doit avoir l'air surprit.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je regarde le bambin et esquisse un nouveau sourire.

-Oh ? Oui...oui tout va bien. C'est...un très beau prénom.

De toute évidence, la couleur de mon enfance n'est pas prête de me quitter.

_**-0-0-**_

_Londres 2005_

Et maintenant tu es la. Poursuivie par des mannequins en plastiques, courant avec un fou dans une boite bleue. Dès le début tu m'as plus. Dès que j'ai su ton nom. Ce ne fut même pas une conversation simplement trois phrases échangées avant une course folle.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Rose.

Encore et toujours ce même mot, j'avais perdu une rose j'en retrouvai une autre.

-Et bien Rose, cours !

Avec un sourire j'ai pris ta main. Et nous avons couru. J'ai presque cru que tu allais partir mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu es revenue comme cette couleur revient dans ma vie. Et tu sais quoi je sens que ça va être fantastic !

* * *

><p>*<strong>merci à CityM pour m'avoir appris le vrai nom de Susan ^^<strong>

**Sinon j'espère que ca vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas comme d'hab à reviever :P**


	3. TARDIS blue

**Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur la couleur bleue cette fois ci. Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine comme toujours**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tardis blue<strong>

C'est toujours la même histoire. Ou qu'ils aillent ils se retrouvent toujours dans les ennuis. Et pendant que lui part le sourire aux lèvres, elle, attend, patiente. Souvent, les gens l'observe. Probablement à cause de sa couleur qui semble les surprendre. Pas tout à fait couleur ciel, pas tout à fait couleur mer. Une teinte différente, un mélange de tout. Elle savait qu'il aimait cette couleur. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. C'était en partie grâce à elle qu'ils rencontraient des gens, qu'ils partaient à l'aventure. C'était grâce à ce bleu si particulier qu'il la retrouvait toujours.

Son Docteur.

La seule personne de tout l'univers qui ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Peu importe combien de temps il s'absentait, il finissait toujours par revenir.

Et, elle, pendant ce temps regardait le monde s'écouler, regardait les gens s'agiter. En voilà deux d'ailleurs. Deux petits humains qui la détaille avec curiosité.

A ton avis, c'est quoi ?

Je sais pas mais c'est jolie. Regarde cette couleur on croirait voir l'océan !

Les deux enfants s'extasient un moment avant de s'éloigner en riant.

Elle, immobile, reste la. Pour eux c'était l'océan, pour d'autres encore c'était le ciel, le souvenir d'un moment de bonheur. Son bleu apaisait les gens, les surprenait parfois. La première fois que son Docteur avait vu cette couleur, il s'était extasié tel un enfant. Bien sur, il la connaissait par les livres mais voir un ciel bleu azur avait été pour lui une expérience des plus surprenante. Après tout, sur Gallifrey c'était l'orange qui primait.

Elle le sait car il lui parle parfois. De sa vie, de ces histoires. Avant elle. Il pense qu'elle ne l'entend pas mais il se trompe. Elle écoute et se souvient. C'est ce qu'elle fait en l'attendant.

Tient, le voilà déjà qui revient. Il a l'air soucieux, ses sourcils sont froncés, son front est plissé. Et la fille, celle qu'elle n'aimait pas ne l'accompagne pas. La dernière fois ils s'étaient fâché, c'était sûrement pour cela.

Son Docteur s'approche d'elle et, avant de rentrer caresse son bois d'un air mélancolique. Il s'abîme un instant dans la contemplation des veinures bleutées.

-Toi au moins tu ne m'as pas abandonné.

Bien sur que non ! Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle l'avait choisie, avait vu des merveilles avec lui. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait arrêter cela. Lentement, elle s'efface dans le vortex du temps, la lumière de la cabine dont elle a la forme s'effaçant en dernier. Une teinte plus claire que ses boiseries.

Si elle l'avait voulue, ou même si son Docteur l'avait souhaité elle aurait bien sur pu changer d'apparence. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Son Docteur ne le voulait pas de toute manière. Peu de personnes comprenaient pourquoi. Elle, savait. Bleu ciel pour certain. Bleu nuit ou bien bleu océan pour d'autres. Rien de cela pour son Docteur. Simplement la couleur des yeux d'une personne chère pour lui qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. La tristesse et le bonheur, c'est ce qu' était le bleu pour lui. La joie et l'aventure, c'est ce qu'il symbolisait pour elle.

Il y a des siècles elle avait fait un choix. Elle voulait voir l'univers donc avait volé un Seigneur du Temps et s'était enfuie.

Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté depuis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé et vous dit à la prochaine ^^ *laisse une pancarte: review?* :3<strong>

**Ps en réponse à Alice: Déjà pas de patates dans la figure :P Et franchement la personne aux yeux bleus disons que je laisse ça à l'interprétation de chacun ^^ Quand je l'ai écrit je pensais plutôt à la femme du Docteur sur Gallifrey (vu qu'on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble) mais effectivement le Maître peut correspondre à cette description aussi. Voila :) (pas sur que ça t'ai beaucoup avancé... )**


	4. Lullaby

**Me revoici avec un nouvel OS sur la couleur "jaune" cette fois ci. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby<strong>

La lumière sur son visage. Il lève lentement les yeux au ciel pour admirer le soleil resplendissant dans les cieux. L'éclat jaune éclaire son immense visage. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire . Il pouvait mourir l'esprit libre désormais. Face of Boe sourit en regardant le soleil. Il avait vécu presque autant que lui, peut être même plus. D'un simple homme plutôt désinvolte et insouciant il était devenu celui que l'on considérait comme l'être le plus sage de cet univers. C'était vrai, il avait changé mais le temps ralentit les passions.

L'astre doré continu sa course. Curieusement, en regardant le ciel, ses dernières pensées vont vers le Docteur. Bercé par ses souvenirs, il se rappelle cette première fois ou il l'avait rencontré dans un hôpital abandonné au cœur de la seconde Guerre Mondiale.

_L'usine de Villengard._

_« Comme je l'ai dit, j'y suis allé une fois. C'est une plantation de bananes maintenant. »_

Bien évidemment il ne l'avait pas cru. Face of Boe rit en repensant à ce moment. Dire qu'il était si innocent à l'époque ! Quoi qu'innocent ne soit peut être pas le mot le plus approprié. Mais comment aurait-il pu croire qu'un simple homme puisse faire disparaître une usine entière d'un simple claquement de doigts ? La réponse allait très vite lui apprendre que le Docteur était très loin d'être « un simple » homme.

_Souvenirs_

Jack se matérialisa à l'endroit supposé de Villengard. Il sourit en reconnaissant le paysage. Pour une fois son manipulateur de vortex ne l'avait pas lâché ! De joie il embrassa l'appareil attaché à son poignet. Le Capitaine regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une quelconque indication. Le Docteur avait du se moquer de lui. On ne _pouvait pas _vaporiser une usine et faire apparaître une bananeraie comme cela ! Effectivement pas de bananes à l'horizon. Mais pas d'usine non plus. Rien que des champs à perte de vue.

Avec un sourire il s'apprêta à repartir. Il savait bien que ce que disait le Docteur était faux et il allait pouvoir se moquer un peu de cet homme qui pensait toujours avoir rai...

Jack s'arrêta dans son demi-tour. Devant ses yeux s'étendait désormais une mer, un océan de jaune. Aussi loin que portait son regard, des bananes à perte de vue. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il voyait. A mi-hauteur de ses yeux une pancarte proclamait fièrement « plantation de Villengard, soyez les bienvenue ! ». Avec une moue boudeuse il réactiva le manipulateur à son bras pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard aux alentours du TARDIS. Au temps pour les railleries !

L'air boudeur il s'approcha de la boite bleue, se demandant toujours comment le Docteur avait réussi le tour de force auquel il venait d'assister. L'homme au blouson de cuir vint ouvrir au Capitaine, un sourire allant d'un bout de ses oreilles à l'autre affiché sur son visage.C'était à partir de se moment que le Capitaine avait vraiment commencé à appréhender qui était vraiment l'homme qui se faisait appeler Docteur.

Face of Boe regarde la course du soleil en repensant à ses souvenirs. L'astre brillant ne va pas tarder à quitter l'horizon tout comme lui ne va plus tarder à quitter ce monde. Il se remémore des moments datant de plusieurs siècles, millénaires peut être même et dont il n'a pourtant pas oublié un détail. Le Docteur, Villengard, les bananes et l'hôpital.

C'était la bas également qu'il avait connu Rose.

Rose avec son sourire, sa joie de vivre et ses cheveux dorés comme les rayons du soleil qui éclaire les cieux. Elle qui était désormais perdu a jamais dans un univers parallèle. Il lui devait la vie et tellement plus encore. Il lui devait son immortalité. Elle et le Docteur avaient changé sa vie d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et il ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez pour cela.

L'immense visage se sent partir lentement. La musique de sa mémoire l'entraîne aux confins de son esprit. Il était temps pour lui de dormir désormais. Le sage autrefois homme rendit son dernier souffle les yeux rivés sur les derniers éclats ambrés qui disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Au même instant sur le satellite cinq, Jack illuminé d'une intense lumière jaune, venait subitement de revenir à la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet OS :3 Soyez sympa: sauvez les auteurs, laissez des reviews!<strong>


End file.
